Bonds Made In The Stars
by NicoletteAunreel
Summary: What if Petunia had contacted a friend of Lilys' to come take the boy away? And they did, and brought him to the arms of his family's betrayers reluctant arranged bride. Follow Harry as he is raised as part of the Black family by the wife of the notorious Sirius Black. Based on the idea of the old wizarding families using Betrothal Contracts.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonds Made In The Stars  
**_

 **Chapter One**

 **November Fourteenth**

She paced the floor in her living room as she waited. Her husband and her darling son had left to go the park to spend some quality time together, while she dealt with the current major problem in their lives. She glanced at the small boy as he played quietly with a couple of Dudley's blocks, she could see a bit of her sister in his face and it made her heart ache. She had loved Lily fiercely once, still did really, but she knew deep down in her very soul that messing about with something like magic was dangerous. She sighed, and she was right. Her beautiful baby sister was dead thanks to that freakishness, and her nephew had been dumped on her front step without anyone even bothering to ask her to take him in! Well she wasn't going to stand for that nonsense. She'd already lost her sister and her parents thanks to this magic nonsense, she could not stand by and lose her husband and child to it next! The boy would have to go, that much was certain, and thankfully her husband agreed with her completely.

She had went through all of Lily's things she had been sent(what little of it they bothered to send that is) and found a name she somewhat remembered, a Remus Lupin. If she remembered rightly, he was friend of her good-for-nothing brother-in-law. She tried to find a phone number for him and after coming up empty, she had no choice but to go back to that dratted alley and send him a letter. In the letter, she explained to him that the boy had been left on her doorstep overnight and no one had bothered to speak to her about keeping him, that she already had one small child and just couldn't devote the time to Harry that he would need as her boy was only one month older. That frankly speaking, her and her husband were both opposed to raising a magical baby and had no idea how to raise one besides. She explained, that she firmly believed he needed to be with someone who had magic and had the time to devote solely to his care after his trauma. She asked him to please come get the boy and if he couldn't keep him to take him to the proper authorities for his kind so that someone else could.

She told him when he should come get the boy, a list of days and times was included, and now she was just waiting to see if he showed at the first time available or if she would need to wait longer. She frankly, wasn't sure if she could stand to wait much longer. The fear and stress was starting to affect her sleeping and her moods.

During her pacing and thinking Harry had toddled over to the bookcase and was trying to reach for a glass bird that was well out reach. She snatched it out of the air before it could flutter down to him and placed it higher. "No Harry, leave the figurines alone and play with the toys on the floor." She stated firmly with a sigh creeping in towards the end. She had idea what to do with this magic business, and prayed that this man would show soon.

She tried to remember how her mother had dealt with Lily's magic, but honestly couldn't remember her using it this young. Maybe since the boy had been exposed to it constantly he could use it much younger. Of course there was always the chance that she had just forgotten that Lily had used it when they were little, it's not like there was that many years between them after all. She sighed again, not sure how to feel about her sisters passing, or about her sisters former headmaster of all people leaving a little baby on a doorstep in the middle of the night in November. One thing is certain though, if they had been away on holiday the boy would have been dead from cold or animals before they got back...As it was it took her several hours it felt like to warm him back up.

She checked the clock, only ten minutes had passed since her last check. She made her way over to couch intending to sit down, when of course there was a knock at the door. She almost jumped out of her skin before rushing over to the door, opening it just a bit. She saw a shabbily dressed man, looking very anxious and like he was grieving.

Must be him then, she thought, but just to be sure "Yes? Can i help you?" she stated.

He looked unsure for a moment before finally speaking softly, "Is this the Dursely residence? I am Remus Lupin, I was invited over..."

She smiled slightly before opening the door fully and stepping out of the way, "Yes it is, please come in Mister Lupin. We can have our conversation in the living room, where Harry is playing." After waiting for him to step inside, she closed the door back and lead the way to living room.

After directing him to sit, she got Harrys' attention and directed his eyes to Mr. Lupin, just to verify in her own mind that this man actually did know the child. If not, she wasn't sure what she would do...

Thankfully(for her state of mind at least) once the little boy saw the man he stood shakily and toddled over to him quickly squealing and giggling "moo'ey!" as he did so. Remus picked up the little boy and held him tightly, trying not to burst into tears as he did so. After taking a few minutes to compose himself he looked up at Petunia, who had remained quiet through their reintroduction. "Thank you for contacting me, no one knew where he was. Neither of his god-parents had him, nor did any family of theirs, I was starting to think he'd been kidnapped." He took a deep breath to steady himself, "If I may ask, how did you end up with him? I was under the impression that you and Lily had not spoken since your weddings."

Petunia sat down and poured them both some tea, having made some while the boy and man had been getting re-acquainted with each other. "I'm not really sure how he ended up here Mr. Lupin, neither my husband nor myself was asked to take him in nor has any agency stopped by to confirm he can stay with us, make any arrangements for him or his care, so on and so forth. All I know is that I woke up on what I presume to be the day after my sisters death and found a small child on my doorstep in basket, wrapped in a thin blanket with a letter tucked in with him. The letter said that Lily and her husband had been murdered and that I was to take the baby in for the safety of him and my family. It was signed by Albus Dumbledore whom I believe to Lilys' old headmaster."

She sighed and took a few sips of tea before continuing, "And that's it. I know nothing else, I had to do some digging on my own through the few things of my sisters that were brought here. My husband and I do not wish to keep him. Our own son is only a month older than Harry and I can not split my attention between the two boys, I am simply not cut out for having two so small at the same time. We also do not know anything about raising a magical child, nor do I want magic in my home at all. It's far too dangerous for me to ever be comfortable with it. So I am asking you, Mister Lupin, to either care for the boy yourself, take him to the proper magical authorities in charge of cases like this, or find another friend of my sisters willing to take him in."

Remus was frankly, shocked by what he heard and was having a hard time processing it. How could Dumbledore have just left Harry out in the cold? Did he want him to freeze to death? Be carried off by persons' unknown? How could anyone think that that would be a good idea, Harry could toddle for Merlins' sake! He shook his head some, trying to clear his thoughts of anger and grief, breathing in deeply before looking back to Lilys' sister and speaking quietly, "I personally can not raise him." Watching Petunias' shoulders slump in defeat, he continued. "But I do know of several families of friends that were willing to take him in. If you can gather his things I will take him with me and see which one with the strongest claim is willing. You would likely have to come by our bank or maybe a law office to sign custody over fully once I have a family ready for him. I don't think it should take more than a week to be over and done with."

Petunia smiled and relaxed, very relived, as though a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. "I can have his things ready in just a few moments Mr. Lupin, we've kept it together as we hoped for this outcome." Her smile would get a bit tight, "Frankly I would rather not go into the bank but I understand that it will most likely be needed in this case and will make arrangements as required to get this done and over with."

Within fifteen minutes Remus Lupin and Harry Potter were gone from Number Four. Petunia was beyond ecstatic that the boy was where he belonged and her and her family would no longer be exposed to his unnaturalness, she just hoped that Lupin was able to find someone to take him and they were able to make it all nice and legal before anyone could try and force the boy back on them. She didn't know what she would do if that happened...

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Remus Lupin was hoping the same as he headed for the person with the current most legal claim to Harry Potter, either she would want to keep him or she would refuse him. Honestly, he wasn't sure which option was worse but this needed to be done properly before the ministry or Dumbledore got involved. He could only imagine how much of a fit all sides would be having when it was found out and he knew he may well be taking his life in his hands, but at least Harry would be safe somewhere first.

Remus apparated with little Harry to London, to a small park near Gimmauld Place. He talked with Harry some as he pushed him on the swing, "I'm not sure what all I can do for you cub, but I will find you a home that you can grow up in safe and well cared for, it may be different for you, might even be a bit hard, but you will be well provided for. I'll do my best to make sure of it...I'm sorry about...your parents, and I wish more than anything they were still here for you." He shook himself a bit, blinking back the tears that hadn't yet escaped, "I can't promise you much, but I can promise that I will always do my best to check up on you."

Little Harry would giggle some, "Ok Moo'ey" making Remus give a soft watery laugh in response.

Sighing deeply and looking a bit lost he goes quiet for a few moments just letting Harrys' babbles wash over him before continuing. "I know you were supposed to go to Padfoot but...He...He can't take you right now, and neither can Alice. But Padfoots' wife might take you in. They didn't like each other much, their marriage was arranged when they were little and magical contracts are tricky things, but she would have the most claim after your aunt. If she wont take you though, don't worry there are other options." He smiled down at the happy toddler, Harry was such a good baby and didn't deserve all of this.

However, it had happened and now he was determined to get either the Blacks or the Longbottoms, as those with the most claim, to take Harry in. They would be the only ones capable of protecting him from those who would want to use his fame.

An hour, a snack, and a diaper change later Remus was standing nervously in front of the imposing door of Number Twelve, gathering all of his courage he would lean forward and knock on the front door and prepare himself for what he is about to try and do. It seems that barely a moment has passed before the Black families rather ugly house-elf has answered the door and is all but glowering at him.

"What business does you has with my mistresses?" It asked in its' rather oily, hateful voice.

He refused to be intimidated by it however and spoke calmly, "I need to speak with Süheyla about a matter her husband should be taking care of. If you could please let her know that Remus Lupin wishes to speak with her briefly, the sooner I speak with her the sooner I can leave."

The door was promptly shut by the house-elf and he assumed that Kreacher was going to relay his message so all he could do was wait and hope. He did his best to keep little Harry calm and entertained so that he wouldn't start crying, who knows how long that would be able to last though.

After what seemed like ages, but was probably only ten minutes or so, the door re-opened as Kreacher hatefully said "My young mistress will see you briefly." and as soon as Remus was clear of the door it was closed behind them with a snap. With a clipped "Follow" Kreacher lead them through the house and into the parlor where Sirius' intimidating mother Walburga sat across from her daughter-in-law, Süheyla Aranea Black nee Shafiq.

Süheyla looked up at him from where she sat primly, her honey brown eyes showing her confusion. Her dark caramel brown hair framing her face and contrasting beautifully against her slightly tan skin. It had always amazed and confused him in school that Sirius had never had an interest in the pretty Ravenclaw and for the most part seemed to pretend she didn't exist. He hadn't found out the reason for that until their seventh year when he had come across them in an unused classroom discussing their wedding.

He had known that many, if not most, of the pure-blood families arranged marriages but he had thought with Sirius being disowned shortly after he turned sixteen that he might have escaped that as well. Instead he found out that they had been betrothed when they were four and Sirius had to either fulfill the contract or risk losing his magic, and with the war heating up he didn't really see where he had a choice. So they married the first week of October following graduation, went on the honeymoon their families arranged for them and went to living in separate homes. Süheyla went to work on her own projects and Sirius joined the aurors. As far as he knew they had limited contact with one another, but as the wife of Harrys' godfather(who should be his legal guardian) she had the most legal claim to the baby.

His musings were interrupted by a sharp "Well, what is it you want with my family?" from Sirius' mother, Walburga. He focused himself and faced Süheyla, giving her a soft smile he began, "I'm sorry for coming un-announced and I know you and I don't know each other well but well..." He stopped and tried to focus himself, to get past the grief of the situation so that he could explain. He took a deep shuddering breath but the words didn't want to come. When soft almost musical voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You're here about Harry aren't you? I see you holding him, but I'm not sure what you want or why you brought him here?" Süheyla watched and waited for her husbands friend to speak, but words seemed beyond him before she spoke. The poor man didn't seem to be handling things well, but she was also sure the little boy wasn't placed with Lupin either. What with him being a werewolf and all, no one would have given him a small child. To afraid he might eat it.

"Sirius was, well is, his godfather."

"Yes, I know this."

"Well Harry was sent to live with his Aunt, Lilys' sister but she didn't want him and somehow found or remembered my name and sent me a letter asking me to come get him. I did, and I've brought him to you first since you have the strongest claim after what happened to the Longbottoms." Looking down at that particular memory and swallowing hard.

"I see. So you wish me to take him in? Why?" Her honey brown eyes again showing her confusion.

"Sirius was supposed to raise him if the worst happened, and Sirius is responsible for what happened to them, I know but...look you don't have to take him. I know several others who would love too but you will always have the stronger claim. All I ask is that if you wont raise him, is that you don't cause problems when I find another family."

The younger woman would remain quiet for several long minutes before speaking clearly and softly, "Sirius has a debt to repay to the Potter family, therefore it is my duty as his wife to fulfill it in his absence." Standing and walking over to Remus she puts her arms out for the child, "I will take him and raise him the best that I am able so that we may repay that debt."

There was no going back now as he carefully handed her the now sleeping baby and followed her out of the room at her direction. He just prayed to any and every god listening that he had done the right thing for James' boy.

* * *

 **AN:** This idea came to me after reading several fics that, all written by different authors, make it out as though marriage contracts are a normal thing amongst the pure-blood families. They also make it out as though most are ironclad with no escape possible...Well if that's the case wouldn't Sirius have been caught up in one?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonds Made in the Stars**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Trip to the Bank  
**

They would walk down the hallway and up the stairs to the second story where he would follow her into what appeared to be a rather nicely done study. The furniture was all made from thick dark woods while the walls were a rather soft blue, golden accents finished the look. It was a rather proper room, with a soft more feminine touch. He thought it was likely _her_ study as there was a desk by the rather large window and various bookcases along the walls. There was a cream colored couch and loveseat by the rooms fireplace and a few paintings along the walls.

She sat down on the loveseat and invited him to sit across from her with a gesture as she placed the little one on the space beside her. She smiled softly and warmly to the toddler who had woken up when placed down and immediately went to climb down to the floor, before turning her eyes back to her husbands friend. They had business to attend to after all. Her voice was soft but firm when she spoke to him, "Are you certain that I have the most claim?"

Remus looked at her sighing, and couldn't help but shrug as he replied, "The most that I am personally aware of. To the best of my memory he was to go to Sirius, then Alice Longbottom and her husband. If both couldn't take him then, if I remember correctly, Peter and I were to help select a new guardian, but that he was not to go to her sister. They hadn't spoken in a few years I think and the last time ended on rather bad terms."

Süheyla would frown slightly, "I thought you said he was with his aunt?" Remus could only nod at that so she continued "Who placed him with her? If what you said is true then he should have been placed with me _before_ the Longbottoms were attacked...Sirius would have to properly refuse him before he could have went to the Longbottoms." Her frown would deepen as she gathered her thoughts, "Sirius legitimized Henry(Ignoring Lupins' gasp), if not brought to me then he _should_ have awaited Sirius here with Walburga. If I remember the laws on custody correctly, Sirius and not even myself would have had to formally refuse him and sign a document stating as such with those in Wizarding Childrens' Services."

Remus, while still a bit shocked and confused, runs his hand through his hair, "While I didn't know Sirius legitimized him, which is shocking in and of itself to be honest, I only know that his Aunt said he was placed on her doorstep sometime on Hallowe'en night as she woke up the next morning and found him there. She said a note from Headmaster Dumbledore was left tucked into his blanket..." Looking down and losing himself in thought a bit, he would look up after a few moments, "You're right...Harry should have been with you...He should have been with you when the Longbottoms were attacked, and when Sirius kil-killed Peter...This makes no sense. I'm sure Dumbledore must have had a reason but for the life of me I can't understand what that could be right now."

Süheyla would sigh and wave his comments away with her hand, "Dumbledores' motives are a matter for another day then. More to the point, Sirius legitimized Henry about two weeks after his birth if I remember correctly. He had to have my approval since the ritual would give little Henry some of his blood making him an Heir of the Blacks alongside any children we would have. Evidently there were some Potter family by-laws that would have kept the full inheritance from Henry as a half-blood. He still would have gotten the majority but James wanted him to have the whole amount, thus he approached Sirius about it. I was fine with it honestly, Sirius and I are required to have three children per our contract but both families could use for several male heirs."

In order to give them both some time to digest the information, she called out for her personal elf, Moxie, to bring them some tea and snacks along with a bottle and appropriate snacks for the toddler. The little elf would disappear and not a moment or two later a delicate blue bone china tea service would appear on the table between them. She invited Remus to help himself and handed Harry his fresh bottle and a grape that had been halved.

Both were lost in their own thoughts while they ate and drank their tea, little Harry of course found things to amuse himself with all over the strange room. He occasionally toddled or crawled over to the table for more grapes but was happily exploring for a bit before he laid down to drink his bottle and ended up falling asleep again.

Süheyla would smile down at the baby when she noticed that he had drifted off, poor little thing probably needed his nap badly...So much had changed for him within the last few weeks that she was honestly surprised he was being as sweet and quiet as he was. Most people, regardless of their age, would be fighting against all of the changes trying to hold on to any sense of normality that they could find. Yet here was this little one, just cruising through it all like it was no big deal, she could only hope he didn't resent the lot of them once he was older for all of the mistakes and missteps they were bound to make along the way.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

An hour and half later they were on their way to Gringotts. Süheyla would need to speak with the Potter accounts manager to verify she had the strongest claim and file any relevant parchment-work through them. She had decided to raise this boy and she would do her best to raise him correctly for his station in life, part of that would of course be making sure the Potter vaults were in order.

Little Harry was, of course, disguised as they went through the alley. A simple charm gave him sandy blonde hair and pale blue eyes, and no one should question Remus about the baby he carried since he would be walking directly to the bank to await Süheyla.

She, personally, didn't want to carry Harry to the bank as it was fairly well known she was the wife of Sirius Black, the man who had recently been reveled to be You-Know-Whos' right hand man. While she didn't believe it one little bit, the common witches and wizards did. Thus she didn't want the little one to be scared by their possible reactions to her. She was wearing pale blue silk robes with a darker blue border, that were both modest and accentuated her figure with a shimmery champagne colored hijab with a matching dark blue border that covered her hair. While her family had been living in England for several centuries now, they still held on to a few of their Ottoman traditions. Her wearing of a hijab being one of them.

She took a deep breath as she entered the dimly lit pub and held her head high, refusing to back down or even seeming to take notice of the hostile glares and whispers being directed her way. She made her way through and out to the back where she tapped the correct bricks and entered the alley proper.

Again she ignored the whispers, the cruel and crude comments, the children yanked away from her direction by foolish and frightened parents. Acting as though they were all beneath her, she made her way to the front of the bank where she quickly found Remus. After both had made sure the other was alright, they went over to the counter and found a free teller, whom Süheyla requested to go see if the Potter account manager could see her. With a bit of sneer on it's face the teller directed them to a waiting area where they could sit.

After sharing a look with one another, they both moved that direction and sat down. Letting Harry stretch out some and play in the floor a bit as neither knew how long of a wait they were in for. They spoke of lighter topics while they waited, getting to know one another a little, her getting information about the baby, and him feeling out how his friends son would be raised by his other friends wife. Nothing too identifying was discussed as a precaution, neither wanted information being leaked until everything was settled.

At around the thirty minute mark of their waiting, a younger goblin would come into the waiting area and direct them to follow him as the Potter Accounts Manager Grimjaw would see them now. Süheyla nodded her head as she stood gracefully and followed, making sure Lupin and the baby where right behind her. After all the baby would be needed for the discussions and issuance's of orders for his accounts. Their odd group walked along the winding, nondescript stone hallways for several long minutes until the goblin leading them stopped at a plain looking door and knocked three times before speaking in it's own tongue as it opened the door, gesturing them into the room.

Süheyla sat down across from the old fierce looking goblin, gesturing for Lupin to sit next to her and taking Henry when he did so, getting him settled into her lap for the time being. Within moments of them sitting, the door closed with a snap, and Grimjaw spoke.

"I was informed that the Potter Heir would be being raised by his muggle relatives, as his Godparents were unable to care for him, and I was to lock everything down until he came of age. Seeing him with you makes that appear to not be the case."

She would smile softly, "Your instructions were given in error it appears. My husband, Heir Primary of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, had never refused his godson. The Heir Potter was left with his mothers sister by mistake. I have been told it states in the Will of the late Lord Potter that he was to not go to Lady Potters' family at all. I also am aware as are you that my husband legitimized the Heir Potter shortly after his birth, thus he will remain in my care. Unless you in your wisdom of his family and their bylaws and accounts knows of someone with a greater claim then myself?" Though she kept her expression carefully neutral, she was a tad bit curious. Family bylaws could be tricky and specific, as well as down right odd. Most important ones were filed with family Account Managers, in case the Lord of the family died before his Heir(s) could be instructed in them. As had happened in this case. They could also come into play in various contracts that involved a member of the family, schooling choices, so on and so forth. Her family ,the Shafiqs', for instance required a certain number of passing OWLs and NEWTs be attained by the Heirs of the family. Failure to do so could see them not gain their lordship if they were the Heir(ess) Primary or a reduced inheritance. Some Families bylaws only allowed males to inherit the Lordship, while others only allowed females.

Grimjaw would lean back in his chair with an amused, and yet almost shark-like grin. "You are correct Lady Shaifq. Due to your husband being not just the boys godfather but also his legitimizer, we know of no one who could challenge his claim to the child, or yours on your husbands behalf. I have had the Will and the pre-arranged custody parchment-work between your husband and the late Lord Potter brought up. You need to merely sign the parchment on your husbands behalf and if it glows then magic will have accepted it as so and copies will be filed with the relevant ministry offices.

Once that has been done then we can, with your permission, execute the will. I will then have a file prepared with all of the House Potter business information prepared and brought to you. We can then go through it now or you can go over it at your leisure and owl me your directives or make an appointment to discuss your directives in person."

She would incline her head, relief visible on her face, "Where shall I sign then?" Grimjaw would slide the papers across his desk to her and indicate all of the places she should sign, turning the pages as needed. Less than a minute after she signed the last section, the papers would glow a bright golden color before it duplicated itself several times with each set disappearing until only two remained on the large stone desk.

Sitting back in his chair the old goblin would say, "Well that's done. The Ministry files should be noticed within the day, so I wouldn't keep Heir Potter out from behind wards long. The Potter portfolios are being brought up now along with the regent ring, shouldn't be but a few more moments on those. Once your husband is no longer _indisposed_ then he will need the ring turned over to him."

"Of course Grimjaw. I intended to have that matter sorted sometime in the coming weeks so that my husband may rejoin us for the Yule holidays."

Remus looked shocked by her statement but the old goblin just looked amused, smirking, "Is there anything else Gringotts' can assist you with this day?"

"Yes actually. I would like to carry out an inheritance ritual on Heir Potter. With many families dying out due to this war I think it's necessary to make sure he is getting all he is entitled to." Now that got Grimjaws interest, his shark-like grin returning, as he pressed a rune on his desk which almost immediately had a younger goblin knocking and entering the office. It left quickly after being spoken to in the goblin language.

"I shall have the fee for the ritual deducted from your account. The supplies will be up shortly..." A knock on the door had a different goblin entering and handing over a large file of to Grimjaw. "The Potter portfolio has arrived, I will check through it quickly while we await the ritual supplies." He immediately began quickly going through the papers, making sure it was all in order. Right around the time he finished and was setting the folder aside, two young goblins would enter the office and set down some parchment, a ritual knife, a rather ornate bowl, and some potions in vials.

Grimjaw would pour one of the potions into the small bowl, setting the knife inside it, then he begins to chant softly in goblin. By the end of the chant the knife is glowing softly(the potion had disappeared) and he sets out the roll of parchment, gesturing for her to step forward with the baby.

She stands and steps a bit closer to the desk, setting Harry down next to the parchment. She takes the knife from Grimjaw and makes a small cut on the babys' finger before pushing out a few drops of blood onto the parchment. Harry had been very interested in the things on the desk...until about five seconds after the cut was made, when he promptly started crying.

At once words and glowing lines started forming on the parchment, she picked the baby back up and started lightly bouncing and shushing him to calm him down, "I will be taking Heir Potter to my familys' manor, so that he is safely behind our wards. I trust that you can await the completion of the ritual and gather all relevant files and send them to me to sort through? I foresee the next few days being rather hectic. I will of course be available if there are any emergencies with any of the accounts."

Grimjaw would nod in agreement,"Of course Lady Shaiq. Your requests will be carried out properly."

She would incline her head, "We shall take our leave then." With a pointed glance a Remus she walks out of the room with Harry on her hip. Remus follows after saying his goodbye's to the goblin, and catches up to her at the Floo's near the entrance of the bank. After Süheyla has a few quick words with one of the goblin guards, she and Remus are both cleared to use the Floo.

Making a sudden decision, Süheyla turns to Remus, "You may join us at my manor for a time. I daresay Harry could use a familiar face as he gets settled in. We also still have much to discuss. The floo address is "Starborn Manor", I will go through first and add you to the wards. Please give me about ten minutes to attend to it first."

"Of course, thank you for not cutting me out of his life. I was worried about that." And indeed, it seemed that the worry had taken up root within him because as she had been speaking it looked as though a physical weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Süheyla gave him a soft smile before adjusting her hold on the baby and going through the floo to return home. Remus followed about _twelve_ minutes later and looked around in awe at the bright and airy sitting room he stepped into.

The room had a mix of dark and light shades of blue and green accents, while the furniture was all deeper browns. Bits of cream or beige mixed in here and there kept the room from looking too dreary or formal. All along the outside walls were large windows that kept the room looking bright, pastel flowers outside the windows also added a nice pop of color. Süheyla would smile at Remus' awe, "Obviously the house elves will have to make some adjustments in here for little Harry over the next few days, but I am glad to see you like the beauty of the room."

Remus jumped slightly, being startled out of his looking about and would rub the back of his neck a bit in embarrassment. "This room is far more comfortable looking than what I've seen at Grimmauld, and is definitely cleaner than I remember Sirius' apartment ever being." He smirked slightly.

Giggling softly, "Yes, I refused to allow him a house elf until he could act like an adult on his own. I think he thought I was joking at first, but he soon learned otherwise and was slowly starting to take care of himself."

Remus would snicker some before sitting down on the rather comfortable couch and then give her a serious look. "Now what did you mean by you intend to have Sirius home soon?"

"Simply put, it's been two weeks and there has been no trial nor any formal charges filed. It's what his mother and I were discussing before you showed up with Harry."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ Here is chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonds Made in the Stars**_

 **Chapter 3**

 **Things Are Set In Motion**

Remus' mouth soundlessly opened and closed several times before he cleared his throat and managed a rather breathless "What?!"

Süheyla would force a rather tight smile, "Sirius has yet to have charges pressed against him, there's been no call for a trial, the families barristers have not been called on at all. It's a confusing situation and one I intend to sort out. I was discussing with Walburga whether she had had any owls about the matter as I have not nor have the house elves I have watching Sirius' flat reported any to me."

Remus would shake his head slowly, trying to mentally process it all and get his mind going in the right direction, "That...That makes no sense. They only have seventy-two hours to charge or release him...He was an auror, so he would be raising all sorts of hell over speaking with his barrister if they were going to keep holding him..."

She nods in agreement, "Exactly. This whole situation is starting to reek of a cover up of some sort. The reason for it at this point does not matter, I intend to head to the ministry shortly and see what's going on. How much they fight me will decide how many barristers I unleash upon them."

"I'll keep an eye on Harry and an eye out for any owls while you're gone then."

"I thank you for that. I've instructed my elves to prepare a room for you down the hall from Henrys'. They will let you know when they have finished his room and play room so that you may take him upstairs until dinner. With luck I will be back by then, with even greater luck my husband will be coming home with me as well."

"Good luck Süheyla, I feel we will need it to figure anything out."

She would nod as she stood up and headed back towards the floo, "Thank you Remus, I feel the same." Makes sure her hair is covered as she throws the powder in and calls out "Ministry of Magic" stepping into the green flames. It was a risk leaving Remus in her manor alone with the baby, but it was frankly one she was going to have to take. She didn't feel comfortable leaving the baby in her mother-in-laws' care unsupervised as yet and Remus couldn't get someone to tell him the time of day at the Ministry let alone allow him to speak to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. So for now, she would have to trust him as much as he was trusting her.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

She exited the floo and looked around the atrium, the place seemed no busier than normal but it still felt too busy to her. She much preferred being alone or in a small group, quite the opposite of her husband. She firmed her resolve and headed for the lifts, ignoring the sneers and "whispered" insults, surveying the room and looking at all of those within it as if they were of no importance to her. As frankly, they weren't. She was a Lady of a noble house, both by birth and marriage. She held a seat on the highest governing body in their world and if she couldn't sort this mess out soon, she would hold another two, one for the Potters and one for the Blacks. These sheep meant nothing to her and if they wished to jump at shadows then she would leave them to it.

Once in the lifts, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to stop her heart from hammering so badly. She couldn't look afraid or worried, if she did they would have the upper hand before it even began. She just needed to know what was happening with her husband. She didn't think him capable of betraying James, granted she and Sirius were never very close and they certainly didn't love one another but she knew that he would die before betraying James or his godson. Killing Peter she could certainly believe, if he had been the one to betray them. Sirius' temper would have exploded and there would be no stopping him from having his revenge. But that still didn't explain why her husband was still locked up but no charges have been recorded.

Once the lifts stopped on level two she opened her eyes and firmed herself up before storming towards the heads office. Many of the magical law enforcement workers moved out of her way or watched her from desks and offices, some glared, some looked confused, a few nodded but she let none of it concern her. As she approached the office several people scurried out of her way, the secretary looked like she was torn between being afraid and stubborn.

Süheyla looked at the frightened woman and had to resist smirking, it wouldn't do to get her to dig her heels in further after all. So instead she spoke in her most frigid tone, "I will speak to the Director now. We have important matters to discuss and I will not be kept waiting."

The secretary tried to speak firmly, and was proud that she only trembled a little as she spoke to the wife of the notorious murderer, "The Director is busy, you'll need to make an appointment."

Süheyla would smile sweetly but her tone and eyes by no means matched her smile, "My appointment is now. Either they speak to me or I walk from here to the Ministers office, stopping only to unleash all of my families barristers and send an exclusive statement out to the Daily Prophet about the Heir Blacks' illegal arrest and confinement."

The secretaries eyes would go wide in full panic, understanding well that her job would be on the line if Lady Shafiq followed through with her threat. "I'll go and see if Director Bones will see you now." She swallowed hard at the frigid response "Of course, I'll be waiting." and walked just slightly faster into the new Director of Magical Law Enforcements office. She had no idea how Amelia Bones would handle this, but she knew if Barty Crouch hadn't been shuffled off elsewhere then things would have gone horrible for the Ministry. Once in the office, she quickly explained that Lady Shafiq was there and her threat.

Director Bones would sigh, she had no clue why Sirius Blacks' wife was there but she knew there was no way it was for anything good. She supposed she should just be happy Arcturus hadn't shown up, he was terrifying and brutal to deal with. Lady Shafiq was probably just the opening act, she thought. She'd look to the secretary and tell her to send her in, then she would turn to the filing cabinet and pulls out the relevant file for Sirius Black. It wouldn't do to look too uninformed after all. She had just turned back to her desk to get comfortable when the regal young woman walked in and took a seat across from her on the other side of the desk, "Lady Shafiq, how can I help you? I admit to be confused as to why you needed to see me so urgently, your husband has already been sentenced to my knowledge."

With a sweet smile and angry eyes, she spoke in nearly glacial tones "You must be confused Madam Bones. While I will offer my congratulations on your apparently new promotion, your predecessor seems to have given you incorrect information. You see my husband can not have been sentenced when he has not yet had a trial. The family has not been informed of any trial nor has my husbands' barrister of record. It has been over a week now that he has been in custody with no charges filed."

Amelia sputtered some in shock, "Now Süheyla, surely you're joking? He had a trial and was sentenced within a couple of days..." Her voice trailing off as she tried to remember if she had been on the Wizengamot that day but she'd been to so many lately she just couldn't place his trial...But Barty wouldn't do something like this surely.

"I assure you Amelia that I am being completely serious. As his wife I have received no notice of any charges filed or times of a hearing or a trial. If you say he has been sentenced and has had a trial then I demand an investigation into why the family nor the barristers were informed. The way this is being handled goes against our laws, even in times such as this our laws and protocols must be upheld. I also demand a copy of all transcripts and records for our barristers."

"Of course, I don't know why you weren't informed but I shall make you a copy of the records now so your trip wont have been wasted. I will investigate what happened personally." With that said she opened the files and moved past his auror records to his arrest records, copying them with a wave of her wand. She sets the copies out of the way and goes to copy the next paper before she sees it's his sentencing report. She shuffles through the papers, front to back of the file and then again. After which she sets her wand down. This bad, very bad she thought to herself. "It appears you and I are both correct. I can get you his arrest records, and his sentencing records but there are no records in here of a trial." Leaning back in her seat, thinking deeply. "I will need to speak with a few people and make sure they haven't been misplaced when Barty moved departments...After that I'll have to see what our options are. He will have to have trial of some sort, the public will demand that when it becomes known that he didn't have a trial. If he did have one, a second may be required due to these irregularities. I hope you will be cooperative with me in this?"

Süheyla would nod and relax herself some, "Of course Amelia, justice must be done regardless. I merely want this done properly. I need to know my options, Sirius and I are a contract marriage as you no doubt know."

Amelia Bones would nod, she did know after all she had been at their wedding and had assisted in Sirius' auror training for a time. "If you'll excuse me while I go speak with a few people and get things organized."

"Of course Director."

And with that Amelia left the office closing her door tightly behind her and steeping over to her secretary, "Let no one enter my office and get conference room two ready. Then send a message to Minister Bagnold, Barty Crouch, and Master Auror Moody. I'm heading off to go look in the archives and will be back shortly. If they ask inform them that are some irregularities with one of the death eater trials. Tell Moody not to let Barty leave until I get back." After having her repeat the orders back to her Amelia heads down to level three and going into the archives. She didn't imagine it would take her more than an hour to see if they had the transcript from Sirius' trial, and if they didn't then someone was up to something. She had no problems playing hardball with the other pureblood lords' when she needed to, as she intended to with Süheyla, but the missing files changed all that. She believed he was guilty, at the very least of killing Pettigrew and all of those muggles, but with no proof of a trial there would always be doubt. And if she was wrong then an innocent man may be in azkaban and she could not have that on her conscious.

She was right in that it took her less than an hour to return to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she checked with the secretary to confirm her directives had been carried out and then went into conference room two where Barty was pacing and shouting about there being no irregularities on any trials he knows of. The Minister was trying to calm him down and Moody looked seconds away from hexing him. She sighed, "Sit down Barty, we have a major problem and I'm betting you have some information I sorely need right now." Amelia made herself a glass of ice water before sitting down and placing Sirius Blacks' file on the table. "Minister Bagnold, do you recall attending a trial for Heir Primary Sirius Black?" She watched Barty Crouchs' face pale as he sat down finally.

Millicent merely quirked an eyebrow at the two before thinking back and answering honestly, "No Amelia, I can't say as I recall attending it yet. I assumed more evidence needed to be processed or his family was delaying it honestly. There have been so many trials going on it would have been only too easy to move that one back while we dealt with others."

"I have his sentencing record, I have his arrest record. I do not have any trial transcript, nor does the archives. His sentencing record was signed by one Bartemius Crouch Sr., so let's have it Barty. His wife is sitting in my office and I wouldn't be surprised if she was only the opening shot by the Black family. She says they've had no notice of any charges filed or any trial. She also threatened to go straight to the press with the information. I need to know how much crap we're in before I can try and dig us out."

Barty mustered up a glare at her but he still looked a bit pale to her eyes, his tone was totally hostile though, "Black was found at the scene, wand in hand and laughing. Albus Dumbledore informed me that Black had been the Potters secret keeper. It was an open and shut case, why should we have wasted our time hearing him spout nonsense?"

Amelia looked shocked, she could see the Minister shaking her head with wide eyes apparently as shocked as she was. Moody groaned and sat down heavily while shooting daggers with his eyes at his former boss.

After a few tense moments the Minister got over her shock and spoke, her tone and expression all fire "What the hell have you done Barty?! Everyone is entitled to a trial, now even if he is guilty it'll be harder to convict him because of this screw up. And believe me it's a monumental screw up on your part! Sirius Black is the next up to be Lord Black-" Holds up her hand when he goes to interrupt her, "No you shut up and listen. No matter what Walburga Black says Sirius is the only young male with the name of _Black_ , he fulfilled a _Black_ and Shafiq marriage contract _after_ his mother claims she disowned him. While she may not consider him a son, chances are Orion Black never formally disowned him. Orion was too ruthless and too smart not to hedge his bets with his sons being on different sides of the war. By not disowning him the Black name was almost guaranteed to continue on in good standing no matter the outcome. Now you explain to me why in the hell you would be stupid enough to take on the Black family by not playing this case totally by the books?"

"He was at the scene and Dumbledore said-"

"Dumbledore be damned ya half-wit!" Moody would growl out, his patience finally snapping. "I'll go get the boy from Azkaban, Merlin knows we've got a huge mess to clean up now! Your wifes' illness has blinded ya to what's going on Crouch, you've cut corners and now we're fucked. Once word gets out all the Death Eaters' families are going to demand re-trials and being turned free! You best pray he's as guilty as you claim, else we'll be dealing with the fall-out for years!" He stands and storms from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Barty slumps in his seat, mention of his wife and her illness taking a lot of the fight out of him, he looks up at Amelia and the Minister. "He's a Black and Albus said he was the secret keeper. He must be guilty."

Minister Bagnold shakes her head sadly, "Go home Barty, be with your wife and rest for the next few weeks. I think you've been hit too hard recently and just can't cope. I'll call you in discuss things in a few weeks. Amelia and I will sort this mess out." She waited for Barty to leave before turning to Amelia, "What are our options?"

Amelia would sigh and lean back in her chair some, "Legally he should be released as no charges were filed. I think our best bet is to release him to his wife under house arrest while we re-investigate what we can and he speaks with his barristers. Ideally, we get him to consent to a trial under the influence of truth serum and let things fall where they will. We can hold him, but our time to file charges are gone, so if we do it now after his wife has shown up?" Shakes her head sadly, "It'll just make us look worse then we already do, the press will see it as us trying to further railroad a Pureblood Lord instead of us trying to fix our mistake and set things right. It'll give the family that much more to use against us at trial."

The Minister would sit quietly for maybe ten minutes, taking in all that was said and going over everything in her head before finally nodding and speaking with a firm tone as she begins writing on some spare parchment, "Right, when Black gets here he is to be handed over to his wife pending trial which will be scheduled within the next ten days, we'll move things around as we must. He is to be considered under house arrest, but his wand will be turned over to his wife after it has been tested and finished being processed as evidence. It will have a monitor placed on it that will record all spell use, and will be linked to a quill in your office to do the recording. I want that warded so that no one but you can see what it records and stops it from being messed with at all. I'll draft a press release outlining this as a mix-up of the overworked and overtired Former-Director Crouch and explain that the Black family are working with now Director Bones to get to the bottom of this so that the wizarding world can rest easy. If Black wont agree to take the truth serum, then he stays in the holding cells here until trial. There's going to be too much distrust on all sides unless he takes it, so it's got to be used if at all possible."

Amelia would nod, "I agree Minister. I'll go explain it all to his wife while we wait on Moody to get back with Black." The two women stand and shake hands before heading back to their respective offices to handle the fallout.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

AN: Sorry for taking so long, my little ones erased a lot of my notes and most of my original draft of this chapter. Chapter 4 shouldn't take as long to get out as this one. Next chapter should finish up at the ministry with Sirius going home and being filled in on everything that's happened with Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonds Made in the Stars**_

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Ministry Mess Cleaned Up**_

Sirius Black laid on the floor of his dingy and dark cell in his animagus form, as he did everyday when none of the human guards were around. The cell was freezing, it being November and in the middle of the North Sea, but it was slightly warmer as a dog than a human. He couldn't believe this had happened to him...James, his brother in all but blood, was gone. Little Harry, his precious godson was sent off to the muggles, Peter betrayed them all and framed him for his crimes. He tried to talk to Crouch, but he just silenced him with a spell and read his sentence before he was drug out and flung into this hell hole. One would think his service as an auror would mean something! It would have only made sense, and he would have understood it, if they forced Veritaserum down his throat to figure out what information he had supposedly been passing to the enemy, but they hadn't even done that!

He'd tried asking when his trial was every time the human guards came around but they ignored or insulted him. He had no real contact or chance of contact with the outside world, so he was at a total lose on what to do. He shook himself some, he had no real hope of his family coming to his rescue. He was the white sheep of the Black family after all. They were probably only too happy to be rid of him, so that Narcissas' boy could inherit. Well too bad for them! When James had asked him to legitimize Harry he had leapt at the chance, even if he never had children the Malfoy family would never be able to get their slimy hands on the Black fortune. He hoped the eventual shock was enough to give Lucius a stroke!

He sighed and shivered some from the cold, once upon a time he had wanted children. He thought in ten years or so he'd be ready for them and make a good dad, Süheyla would make a good mother he was certain. Definitely much better than his own mother, that's for sure. He missed her, which was odd for him, after all he had been trying to escape from her since they were four years old. But right now, he missed her gentleness, her soft voice, and her inner strength and will. They had never been in love, likely never would truly love one another but they had been making it work between them before the last two weeks had happened. He was thinking about moving fully into her manor around the holidays. By Merlin did he love that manor, had since he was little. It was always so full of light and happiness, bright colors, and laughter. He always enjoyed his time there. Her father had always been kind to him, and helped him with whatever he came to him with, her mother was always so full of warmth and laughter, always sneaking them extra sweets or joining in their little kid games. If he was being honest with himself, he can't say for certain he would have made it to Hogwarts age without his reprieves at Starborn Manor. Some of his most cherished memories were still of that place.

When he got to Hogwarts and made friends with James and they formed the Marauders he spent less time there during breaks. He started getting old enough to understand the contract and what was being demanded of them and started to rebel against it, along with his family. He dated any and every girl that caught his eye, if he was going to be forced to marry against his will then he was damn sure going to enjoy his freedom while he could. Süheyla saw him more than once caught up with various girls, but she never said a word to him about it. Now and again she'd catch his eye and roll hers at him and shake her head but she let him do what he felt he needed to do. He knew she went on a few dates here and there but she never went to the extremes he did. In their seventh year, right after Hallowe'en she sent him a note to meet in an unused classroom and told him when they would be meeting there each week for the rest of the year to plan their wedding. They had to be married by the end of December after they had graduated and if they waited to too long then the parents would plan it for them.

She shot most of his ideas' down with an amused or exasperated look, but everything was ready for their wedding by the following October. It was a beautiful wedding, with all of the proper high society nonsense, but there were personal touches from them mingled through out it all so he could at least look back on the day fondly. He sat and daydreamed of his never-would-be children for lack of anything better to do, unsure of how much time was passing when his ears perked up from a noise.

It wasn't time for the guards to bring food, and the noise didn't sound like a normal persons' steps. It reminded him of Moody...What the hell would Moody be doing out here? Did they catch another high profile Death Eater that he was bringing in personally? He shifted back into his human form and sat upon his "bed" if you could really call the horrid thing a bed at all. He waited, straining his ears for any and all sounds.

In what felt like an hour but was really only maybe three or so minutes, Moody was standing at his door. He could see him staring at him, his expression appeared to be murderous and Sirius had to wonder how much worse things were about to get for him. He could hear the keys unlocking the door and he became confused. "Wonderful weather for a visit Alastor?"

"Don't be thick boy, get yer ass up and come along. Quietly, mind. Don't want to waste all of your wifes' efforts now do ya?"

"Wait, I'm getting out of here? Am I going to trial, or...? What's going on?" Standing shakily, his shock clearly visible on his face as Moody grinned wickedly.

"That lass of yours is up at the ministry right now, got things all stirred up with the new Head of the DMLE Amelia Bones when she demanded either your release or a trial date. Crouch is in it deep with Bones and Bagnold for this shit. Dumbledores' likely to hear it next from those two if he sticks his beak in. Now come on, I've got to take you back to the Ministry." Reaching out and taking Sirius hands easily due to the mans shock and placing the handcuffs on him for protocols sake until he got him back to the ministry.

Sirius didn't put up any sort of fight and let Moody guide him out of the prison and onto the ferry they'd be using to get to shore. Sirius spoke with Moody some on the boat ride, but they both mostly remained quiet. Both trying to process what all had happened and what all would be happening in the near future.

When they arrived at shore, Sirius again went along with Moody with no fuss and was quickly taken to the Ministry through the Auror-Only entrance and straight up the the Directors office.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Moody knocked once before opening the door and pulling Sirius in behind him and closing it again, "Got 'im Lass, no fuss or fight from 'im."

"Thank you Alastor. Heir Black please have a seat so that I may go over what all is going to happen now please." Amelias' voice was firm, but not cold or angry so Sirius quickly sat down next to his wife. He had been drinking in her image with his eyes since he walked in. He could honestly say he was shocked that she was the one that was trying to get him out...He thought she'd just try and wait it out to see how long Azkaban would take to kill him and free her from their marriage. He was honest enough with himself to know that he had never been a good husband for her, or a good betrothed or friend either. He had actively tried to push her away or deliberately hurt on multiple occasions. Granted he had never laid hands on her like he knew many men believed to be their right, but emotional wounds hurt just as a bad. When Amelia started getting some parchments together on her desk he focused more on her, only turning and giving his wife a smile when she placed her hand on his arm in support.

"Now Heir Black, due to the previous irregularity in this case, your lack of noted trial, and your imprisonment the Minister has ordered that you be released into your wife, the Lady Shafiqs', care where you will remain under house arrest, until your new trial date of November Twenty-Fourth. Ten days from now you are expected back here at Ten AM where you will be given Vertiserum and questioned. Your wand is presently being re-examined by a different Auror to insure there are no other irregularities. The same will happen with all other evidence. Once they are finished with your wand, it will be returned to you for your use. However, it will have charms to monitor all magic use until your trial. It will be linked to a Dicta-Quill here in my office that will be warded so that no one but myself can even read what it says until trial.

If you refuse any of the Ministers conditions I have been informed to have you sent down to the holding cells until your trial has concluded. Like it or not, everyone believes you to be a murderer and there are only more and more questions about that night coming up the more we dig. So until then, this is the only options we feel comfortable giving you Heir Black. What is your decision?"

"While I don't like what happened one bit, I understand your concerns Director bones and I am willing to under-go the house arrest and restrictions that come along with it. Whether you believe me or not, I am innocent and I am more than willing to take the truth serum and I'll even go a step further and turn over any memories you want from those several days or any memories of Death Eater raids I was present at as a member of Dumbledores' Order of the Phoenix. In many of them Death Eaters can be clearly identified or be seen as responding to their name."

Amelia sat back in shock, she would glance up at Moody who looked torn between shock and amusement, maybe a little bit of annoyance but that could also just be part of his normal default expression. She didn't bother to look at Süheyla, she knew from experience that she would be sitting there calmly and serenely as if made from stone unless she needed or wanted to appear a different way. That was how most of the pureblood Ladies' were raised to behave and appear in public, she knew that from her own upbringing. That aside, she was trying to figure out the best way to use his offer. While on the surface it seemed generous, it could also lead to a lot of other difficulties.

Finally, she sat forward again and looked at Sirius with a determined expression, "Alright. Should the serum prove that you are totally innocent, then while it is still in your system before the antidote has been given to you, I will ask you if you are willing to give me the memories you spoke of in my office or any others that have come to mind since or I or the Minister have decided to request due to your questioning. If and only if the answer remains and is recorded as a yes will I agree to take them. I will speak with the Unspeakables between now and then and tell them of the offer and that they will be taking the memories in the court room in full view of everyone and placing them into the pensive. There will be no tampering with the memories before hand and the Unspeakable will give an oath to that effect with each memory taken, before it will be viewed before the Wizengamot."

"Right, of course Amelia. I can agree to all of that given...well everything. When will I be able to see my godson?" He ignored Süheylas' fingers twitching, figuring it was just her shock. He didn't think she'd stop him from raising Harry but if he had to he's pretty sure that he can bring her around.

"I don't know Sirius. I'm not sure who he has been placed with currently but I'll look into it and let you know at your trial. What happens after that will be between you and his new guardians."

Sirius frowned deeply and went to speak when his wife more firmly gripped his arm for a moment so he glared at his lap. He knew something was wrong and he didn't like it. He just hoped his godson was okay and that nothing else bad had happened to him in the last two weeks.

Süheyla would stand gracefully from her seat, guiding her husband to stand with her, "I thank you for your fairness and honor in this troubling and odd situation we find ourselves in Director Bones. As all terms have been relayed to us and understood I would like to get my husband home so that he may bathe and eat before speaking with our barristers in the morning. I will also be letting our Lord Black know what has happened here today and your fairness in dealing with it."

Bones stood when Lady Shafiq did and bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement of her words, "Your thanks are not needed but much appreciated Lady Shafiq. Hopefully this situation will be resolved fully in ten days. Master Auror if you would, please escort Heir Black and Lady Shafiq to the Auror Floo and provide an escort to their home. After setting the needed charms on Heir Black and removing the cuffs please return and speak with me."

"Sure thing Amelia, I'll get these two sorted and be back in half a' hour at most." With that Moody took Sirius' arm and lead them to the floo allowing the girl to go through first before taking the boy along himself.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Moody went through his quick checks, cast the charm on Sirius, removed the cuffs, and left with a quick "Behave yourself boy!" Leaving Sirius alone in the formal sitting room of Starborn Manor with his wife. He collapsed down on of the couches and groaned some, "The last two weeks have been hell but today has been a confusing mess. Heyla what am I doing?"

She would giggle softly and smile some, "First you will be drinking some tea and having a small bite to eat. Then you are going upstairs and we are scrubbing every inch of filth off of your body and getting you into some clean clothes. At some point we need to discuss everything that has happened in the last two weeks since Lord and Lady Potter died." She turned slightly when Moxie popped in beside her, thanking the elf she took the small tray taking it over to Sirius and getting his tea made how he likes and handing him the small sandwiches to eat for now. "Is there anything you would like to know exactly?"

"What all has happened? When did Crouch get replaced by Amelia Bones?"

She would speak softly and calmly trying to keep the upset from her voice, "Not long after you were arrested. His son was caught with Bella, her husband, and her brother-in-law torturing Alice and Frank into insanity. Little Neville was there as well, I haven't heard whether or not he was hit with anything but I do know Augusta arrived and was able to put them down before or right as the aurors got there. Frank and Alice are still in St. Mungos."

"Oh Merlin! Was Harry okay?!" Sirius went to stand and she placed her hand on his leg to keep him sitting. Still speaking softly, "Henry was not given to the Longbottoms, he was not present at the attack and is fine." He shoves her hand standing and yells "What do you mean he wasn't there?! Just where in the hell is my godson?! Hagrid was taking him to Dumbledore! Dumbledore was gonna take to Alice!"

She would set her hands primly in her lap, and blanks her expression completely, her tone going cold "Hagrid did take him to Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore in his wisdom placed him on the doorstep of Lilys' muggle sister in the middle of the night with a letter and left. From what I was told she then found out from the letter her sister was dead and was informed she had to raise the baby."

Sirius flinched hard at her tone when she started to speak and tried to calm his panic down, everything was hitting him hard and that he'd had little food, sleep, or comfort for two weeks was not helping. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have yelled." Runs his fingers through his dirty shoulder length hair, and lets out a breath of air. "So Lilys' sister has him, you think she'll fight me once this mess is resolved?"

"I understand things have been horrible for you but you have no right to take it out on me. The next time you do so I will be requesting the aurors put you in the holding cells until your trial. Am I clear husband?"

"Yes, love. I am sorry though..."

"I believe you, and you are forgiven. As to Lilys' sister fighting you, the answer to that is a firm no. Henry is here, upstairs with your friend Remus to be exact. From what Remus has told me Henrys' Aunt contacted him by Owl a few days ago and he went and spoke with her this morning. She informed him that she was not asked or consulted on Henrys' placement and they did not want to raise him. She asked him to take the baby and find someone else to raise him or turn him over to the proper authorities for them to do so. As your wife, I had the strongest claim he knew of so he came to me first as a courtesy. We have since confirmed it with Gringotts and I have signed the custody papers on your behalf, picking up the Potter Regent ring as well. Once the trial has been dealt with I shall turn it over to you. I also had the inheritance ritual preformed on Henry to make sure, with all of the deaths, that he has everything he is entitled to. I left Remus and Henry here after settling them in, to go to the ministry and see what was going on with you."

Sirius sunk down to the floor after her second sentence and just sat there, mouth slightly open in shock as she continued. After giving himself a quick shake to pull himself together, he'd ask in a very unsure voice "Harrys' here? And he's ok?"

"As far as we could tell yes. I intend to have a pediatric healer come here tomorrow to give him a once over and confirm it, but he seems to be in perfect health."

"And she's not going to fight us for him?" Frowning some as he spoke.

She would sigh some, "Seeing as how she owled Remus to come take him and said out right both in writing and in person that she didn't want him, and that I signed the prearranged custody papers you and James came up with and they glowed golden before duplicating and delivering copies, I would have to say no. Even if she changes her mind I don't see her having a leg to stand on in the courts. The only thing I still need to do, and I plan on doing it when I speak to our barristers in the morning, is make sure that no one is claiming him being there on the muggle side as it could get tricky if so."

He would nod some, taking in a few deep breaths, "Ok...Ok I can handle that...So what do I do now?"

"Now we go get you clean and dressed so that you are fit to sit at the table with us for dinner. "

"Bathe with me?"

"When I'll likely have to change the water three times to get you halfway clean? Not a chance."

Pouting he would stand and follow her upstairs. He couldn't wait for dinner, on the one hand he was starving, even after the sandwich, and on the other Harry and Remus would be waiting. It seems like things are finally turning around for him.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

A/N: I apologize for the delay but this chapter fought me tooth and nail. I've done a re-read of the story and added a few hundred words to each of the last chapters while fixing any errors I've found. Mostly minor editing, nothing major or minor changed, just added in a few details really.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonds Made in the Stars**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Bath time, Dinner, Play and Bed**

Sirius quickly made his way to the master bedroom, having to be forced by his wife to not follow the sound of Harrys' giggles. He sighed as he followed his wife into their bathroom and watched her add various things to the bath water she was preparing. He knew some would dislike it, not trusting their contracted wife, and others who would feel she was doing her duty by serving him but he felt like a child and he hated it. "You don't have to do that, I am more than capable."

With a roll of her eyes she would look at him amused, "With your hands shaking that badly and you jerking your head every time you hear Henry laughing you'd flood the bathroom. I've added in a few bath potions to help deep clean and renew your skin and hair, and another to help relax your muscles. You can deal with it for today and do it yourself tomorrow if you've recovered enough from your brief stay in that horrid place. Now in you get."

Grumbling under his breath about bossy women he would strip down and get into the hot water, groaning some in delight. Happy to be taking a bath for the first time in weeks, he would smile sheepishly at her and start to apologize again but she waves it away before he can even start to get the words out.

"I expect you to snap at all of us some for the next few weeks husband. You've been through far to much in the last few weeks, you need time to process and grieve before you can begin healing. After your trial we will look into finding you and Henry a mind healer to help. I will not tolerate you yelling in our home at me or Henry but I will forgive you for snapping and moodiness. If you and your friend Remus wish to yell at each other then I expect you to take it outside, I do not wish for Henry to think that yelling is a proper way to handle disagreements or strong emotions."

Sirius would nod some, and just take a moment to smile at her. This is why despite hating the contract and being frustrated and angry with their parents, he never truly took his emotions out on her. For all of her flaws, she was a good and understanding woman and she would make an amazing mother to their children one day and a good mother figure for Harry. A fair amount of the other pureblood girls he had met would have cried or snapped back at him and escalated the disagreement, but she instead looked at him like queen and put him in his place quickly and logically without letting emotions get in the way of telling him what needed to be said. He honestly had always hoped that their children inherited her cool head instead of his hot one. "I'll do my best Heyla." He would relax some against the back of the tub and closing his eyes and just letting his mind wander over everything, trying to focus himself on what needed to be done, never noticing his wife leaving the room.

First things first. Wormtail was traitor and had been passing information to You-Know-Who for who knows how long, resulting in James and Lily being murdered and Frank and Alice being tortured all in their respective homes hidden behind some of the strongest wards. He knew how the wards were breached at the Potters house but he'd have to see if anyone knew how the Longbottoms' wards were gotten through. Maybe Lady Augusta knew, he'd have to see when he was cleared and able to arrange some play dates between Henry and Neville. Though both were barely over a year old he was sure they could use a friend and the familiarity of their weekly play dates...Of course if Augusta didn't feel like she could handle little Neville all of the time at her age then he may need to speak to Süheyla about taking him in as well. He'd sigh and rub his face some, they'd cross that bridge if and when they came to it.

Second thing he would need to focus on would be getting himself familiar with the Black, Shafiq, and Potter holdings. He would need to brush up on the Black and Shafiq by-laws as well but he would have to truly study the Potter By-laws and their full holdings in order to be an effective Regent Potter. Thankfully his grandfather Arcturus was still around to handle the Black Lordship and Süheyla had been handling her familys Lordship since the death of her parents, so he would be able to focus on just the Potter Lordship for now. He knew the Potters' tended to be more neutral leaning but until he could look at the by-laws he wouldn't know how much of that had been just personality and preferences of the Potters and how much was family decreed.

Thirdly, was Christmas. It was in a just over a month and it would be Harrys' first without his parents, second over all, and his and Süheylas' first Christmas as parents. It was a lot to process. He would have to see what all Balls and events he and his wife would need to attend and see if the dates worked out for Remus to watch Harry. He knew the house elves would be happy to watch after their young master but James and Lily had wanted Harry to be raised more by people and not elves and he would do his best to honor that. Harry would need all new toys and clothes and...everything really. He would need to speak to his wife and Remus and see how to handle the presents. They couldn't just not give him toys for over a month but if they gave him everything now he wouldn't have but clothes and such to open. Maybe he could get him another training broom for the holidays and give him a few toys to play with until then. That seems reasonable. He settled down to think some more, trying to think of awesome gifts for his awesome little godson.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Süheyla stepped back into the bathroom a little over an hour later to see her husband seemingly asleep. She wasn't even sure he noticed her leave but she had needed to let Remus know what all had happened and check on little Henry. Of course she also had to go and receive the Auror who returned her husbands wand as well and make sure Moxie and the rest of the elves remembered to make a separate baby appropriate meal for Henry. Of course she was fussed at rather motherly by Moxie for even asking but it eased her mind to make sure.

She walked the distance to the tub and gently shook her husbands shoulder, apologizing when he jumped and flinched away from her. "I'm sorry Sirius but it's been a bit over and hour and dinner will be ready in but a few minutes. If you want to eat with us you'll need to finish washing up and get dressed, but if you'd rather bathe longer and head to sleep we'll understand."

Sirius would shake his head, "No love, I'll finish washing and join you shortly. I could use a good meal and I can't wait to see Harry again. I need to speak to Remus as well but that can wait till the little bit is down for the night."

"Of course husband, I'll lay some clothes for you out on the bed then." With a smile she would stand and walk out into their bedroom and quickly find Sirius some comfortable clothes before leaving the bedroom and going to Henrys playroom where he was with Remus.

Harry was busy playing with some blocks, building things and knocking them down right after while Remus watched, she smiled at them both before speaking, "Sirius is finishing up in the bath and the elves will be serving dinner in minutes so I came to escort you to the dining room."

Remus quickly thanked her and gathered up Harry who wasn't super happy to be taken from his blocks but was quickly distracted by being bounced and carefully swung around by his Moo'ey. They walked making polite small talk and between the two of them they wrangled Harry into the highchair when he decided he didn't want to sit in it. Just as they were congratulating each other they heard Harry gasp and start clapping his hands happily shouting "Pa'foo'! Pa'foo'!Pa'foo'!".

With a soft laugh Süheyla, moved out of the way and sat down allowing Sirius to step over and hug the baby in the highchair greeting him and responding to his babbling conversation as needed.

Dinner was a rather quiet affair after the food was served, but towards the end of the meal while Harry was still making art with his desert Sirius would clear his throat and look at Remus, "I owe you an apology Mooney for thinking you could be the spy, me and James just didn't know who to trust and with the werewolves siding with You-Know-Who well..."

"I understand Sirius, and I hope you can forgive me for thinking you were the traitor these last couple of weeks..." Giving him a pained smile, "These couple of weeks have been hell, hopefully we can get Harry through it without too much trouble."

Returning the smile, "Let's hope."

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Bathtime for little Harry followed dinners' amazing art expo from the toddler and then he was taken back into the playroom where he had been most of the afternoon with Remus. Of course this time, Sirius and Süheyla were also there. Süheyla would look at them while Harry made his teddy bounce around the floor with him, "The trial will be sorted in the morning but we need to discuss amongst ourselves what our plan is for after. Obviously Harry will be raised here and Sirius will be the Potter Regent going forward but between our titles and holdings and Harrys' title and holdings will likely be quite busy. What happened to Sirius is going to open a large can of worms and we may be seeing the fallout for months yet."

Remus would nod some looking thoughtful, "If it's alright with the both of you, I could come around during the days and look after Harry when you're both busy. I-i know you have elves but this way one of us would be able to keep eyes on him for problems."

"Mooney, I think I would feel much better if you would move in here for a while" Holding up a hand to stop the arguments he knew was coming from his best friend, Sirius would fix him with a stern look "I know you don't need charity and I'm not offering any. With everything that just happened to his parents and the Longbottoms I would honestly feel better with another wand in the house to look after him. We have ten days until my trial and unless they have everything prepared and streamlined then I look for it to take two days or at least the entire day of the twenty-fourth to deal with everything. If it comes out that Harry is here and Heyla and I are gone and stuck quite literally at the trial then there would be no one but the wards and elves to protect him...and that didn't seem to help the Longbottoms or so many others during the war. So...I'm asking you to move in and help me protect Prongs' boy. Will you?"

With sagging shoulders and tears in eyes Remus would agree, "So what next then?"

Sirius would grin, "Why Christmas of course! It's barely a month away! What are we planning for Harry?"

Remus would roll his eyes while Süheyla laughed, making Harry laugh and Sirius tickle him. "Sorry Padfoot I have given no thought to Christmas whatsoever all things considered."

Süheyla while still laughing some would look at her husband, "I've a business opening in the next few days so I will likely be busy with that. We can do some shopping after the trial for toys. He had a few it seems from before, and I have a few here. Of course I will need to send out an announcement soon to the family if the information doesn't come out before then. Honestly speaking, I look for it to come out within the next few days that he is no longer at his Aunts' house. "

Sirius would groan, "Why do you have to tell the family anything?"

"You mean other than the fact that Remus brought him to me at your mothers and I agreed to take him in in front of her?"

With a mock glare at Remus, "How could you Mooney?" Remus just rolled his eyes and rolled a little ball to Harry while looking a bit sheepish.

She would sigh some, "Honestly Sirius, whether you like it or not they are your family and certain protocols must be followed as you are the Heir Primary so as not to embarrass the family. A simple announcement that we will be raising your godson, the Heir Potter is all that is needed. The elves will of course be checking all incoming mail and gifts before it is passed on to us. There is literally nothing for you to do."

"Yeah but Cissy and her slimy husband will know he's here."

"They will also then know that their son is not in line for the title and will have to back off in various areas' accordingly."

Sirius just grumbles out an "I guess so" and goes quiet for a few minutes before speaking again, "I'd like to get him another training broom if you don't mind Heyla." With a smile and a nod she asks "Before or after the trial? Or would you rather wait until Christmas?"

"I think if you don't mind, I'd like to go ahead and get him one after the trial. Maybe right after I'm cleared we can go by the quidditch shop and grab one?"

"Before your trial takes place a toy shop will be opening, so we should be fine to get some Christmas shopping out of the way then as well."

Both mens heads snapped to hers then to each other looking confused, Remus would be the first to speak what they both were thinking "What do you mean? There has never been a true toy store, or even enough different kinds of toys to warrant one right?"

Sirius would nod, "I've never even heard of anyone trying to set one up before."

She would smile, a bit smugly making her eyes sparkle a bit "There is a toy shop opening in a few days." putting her hand over Sirius' mouth as he went to interrupt her "Yes, I'm sure as I am the one opening it."

"But...How? Why?"

"How? I'm an Enchantress with a large family fortune at my disposal. Why? Because I wanted to be able to make children smile even if everything around them was turning dark."

Both men just look stunned, before Remus again speaks first "What sorts of toys have you made? I mean we've always had stuffed toys, and blocks, brooms and balls. A few other odds and ends but...?"

She would smile, rubbing Harrys back as he started to drift off between her and Sirius "My enchanting master had me go into the muggle world with him several times and while there I saw quite a few kinds of toys and other things I would eventually like to bring into the wizarding world. Obviously toys will be the best place to start.

But to better answer your question, I have a toddler sized Quidditch pitch. Really it's just an oval shaped play pen type space with a hoop on each end, but it has wards that activate when it's set up to keep training brooms within it's boundaries. So little ones can fly in the house but still be safe and not breaking things. It also has toddler safe cloth balls for them to "practice" with. I also have larger ones for older children, but those are more meant to go outside. Other than that I also have various kinds of dolls, some board games I adapted, working little magical kitchens, doll houses, inter-connecting blocks and those are just the main ones I expect to do well."

Sirius clears his throat, eyes still a bit wide. "Well I guess that leaves me with one more major question..."

Looking confused "Oh? What's that?"

"Where are the toys and when can I play with them?!"

Remus would sigh, but nod right along with him while she laughed at them before picking up the now sleeping tot and starting to walk from the room, "Perhaps I will let you boys play in the morning, but for now I'm putting Henry to bed and then heading there myself. Remus your room is four doors down. Sirius you know where our room is as well the guest rooms if you prefer." Walks gracefully from the room with a smile on her face as she knows behind her, her husband is pouting and his best friend is snickering at him. Placing the little one in his crib she can't help but feel a bit lighter with the way the day as ended. It may have been long and difficult and things were still uncertain but at least they were able to end it with lighter hearts and laughter. More importantly, she thought as she stepped out of the nursery and into her room, preparing for bed, was that they were able to pull together some form of family for the sleeping boy in the next room.

She hopped they didn't make too many mistakes but most importantly she hoped that as a family they could keep him safe and hidden for as long as possible.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

 **A/N:** I apologize for the delay but i must have re-written this chapter three or more times as it never came together how i wanted it to. I'm moving on to the next chapter now so hopefully it wont be as long of a break.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonds Made in the Stars**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Harry Potter is Dead!**

After a few moments of silence between the two men left in the playroom, Remus would look at his last remaining friend and speak in a very serious tone, "You are lucky to have her at your side Padfoot and you need to always remember that. I never said anything over the years because it wasn't my place and I never really interacted with her much, but she appears to be a good woman, and she has had your back all day despite everything. I can't watch you keep destroying yourself to escape, we have Harry to think of now."

With nod Sirius gives a bit of grimace, rubbing his face. "I wasn't trying to destroy myself Mooney, not really. I was trying to escape though. Escape my family, escape the contract, her, the marriage and then the war...Through it all Heyla has done her duty to her family and me, never faltering no matter how hard I tried to get her to. I know I took her for granted, I realized that before all of this started happening, and I'm surer now then I was before that I need to start having her back the way she always had mine."

"Do you love her?"

"No, and she doesn't love me. But we are friends and that's honestly more than most in our situation can say."

Remus would nod, "That's true." Running his hands through his hair, "Can you believe she went out into the muggle world?"

"I know! As proper as she was raised I never once thought she would ever step into the muggle world at all. It's hilarious really! I wish I could have seen her face when her master took her out the first time!" Letting out his bark like laughter while shaking his head.

"Did she have a...problem...with muggles?" Remus asked, wanting to know but having been afraid to ask her outright.

"No, she was always rather indifferent to them though, as were her parents. She's not a bigot Mooney, don't worry."

Let's out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, "That's good, I was too afraid to ask in case she decided to not let me be around but I couldn't remember her interacting with any muggleborns at school so ..." He trails off with a bit of shrug.

Sirius looks at him amused, "She didn't interact with much of anyone at Hogwarts Remus. She's a bit more like you like that. She never liked having everyones' eyes on her, or being the center of attention. Her father was rather reclusive and protective of her as well, her being his only child. Other than me and few other pureblooded children she was always by herself here. She liked to read, she liked art, and music but she never got used to all of the people at Hogwarts. That's why it shocked me she's opening a toy store."

Remus would shoot him a confused look, "What do you mean? How does not liking people affect her opening a toy store?" Narrows his eyes when Sirius just laughs again, "Come on mutt, explain!"

"Mooney, think for a minute. It's a toy store, the first one in the Wizarding World. It's going to constantly be packed with kids and parents, reporters, loud noises, so on and so forth. My little Raven is going to be sitting in a cage of her own making. I almost wish I could go to the opening just to see her face when it first gets swamped! Though I'm likely safer from being hexed by her here with Harry."

Remus would join him in laughing for a minute before shaking his head some and standing, quickly followed by Sirius, "I think it's time we follow them to bed...I'm glad to have you back Sirius."

Sirius would look Remus in the eyes before pulling him in and hugging him tightly, speaking softly and surely, "I'm glad to have you back as well Remus. We'll get through the loss of James, together, as a family. And I will let no one try and keep you from Harry. You're welcome here whenever and for as long as you like. We're brothers, and we stick together."

Both men headed to their rooms for some much needed sleep, they had a lot to do in the morning after all.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

The morning dawned bright and early for the inhabitants of Starborn Manor, though the three adults all felt they could do with more sleep the littlest member of the household was up and ready to play with the sun. After a change of diaper, some breakfast, and a change of clothes he was turned loose in his playroom again with Remus to tend to him while Sirius and Süheyla got ready for the barristers to arrive, Süheyla having firecalled them the day before while Sirius was in the bath. They were set to arrive at ten o'clock but it was nine thirty and they were still in a bit a rush trying to get the formal office ready and Sirius ready for the day, made harder since Harry was being very clingy with him this morning.

Finally at 9:55 with Sirius unsure of what to do to get Harry to let him out of his sight, Süheyla went off to her private workroom and returned with a small Hebridean Black dragon toy that was roaring and blowing little flames and smoke. Upon closer inspection Sirius and Remus realized that the smoke and flames were an illusion, which made both men slightly jealous when it got an awed gasp from Harry as she handed it to him and then he sat down playing with his animated dragon toy, completely ignoring the two men allowing Sirius to escape the play room.

When he did he looked at his wife with a pout, "I want one for going through with this dumb meeting." She just laughed at him and sent him to the formal office while she went to await the barristers in the sitting room.

At 10:05 exactly everyone was seated and ready to begin. Süheyla started out by giving the documents she received from Director Bones to one of the three barristers while another one started questioning Sirius relentlessly over his version of events while a dictaquill recorded their conversation. The third one was going through the custody parchment she had gotten from Gringotts, after finishing he turned to her. "Well Lady Shafiq want do you want to see happen with young Heir Potter?"

"Mr. Wright I want him to remain in mine and my husbands custody as the late Lord and Lady Potter wanted. To our knowledge, our claim is the strongest."

The older man would nod, salt and pepper curls moving as he did so, "From the parchment work filled out in Lord Potters' own hand that certainly seems to be the case. Given that Heir Potter is currently being celebrated up and down the country what instructions do you have regarding his name being used?"

"So long as it's truthful and tasteful I see no need to step in with regard to the news papers. However at this time I am not willing to allow his name to be used in any marketing. He is baby and thus incapable of agreeing to endorse anything."

Mr. Wright would nod, "Good good. Well Martin what have you gotten from those documents from Director Bones?"

Martin, as he was called, would hand them over to his boss "Lady Shafiq was right to call us in. From the timeline in those documents, Heir Black was arrested, brought to a ministry cell and processed, brought out and sentenced, and then sent straight to azkaban. All within the span maybe four hours at most. They should have been in process of interviewing witnesses and checking the evidence still when he was sentenced."

With a shake of his head Mr. Wright would sigh, "Well it looks like the ministry is in for a very rough time then. Morons."

About half an hour later, Sirius and the third barrister(Clarke) finished speaking and all three barristers starting going over everything with each other, mapping out any potential problems between them, Sirius and Süheyla. Finally around the time for lunch Mr. Wright had his associates start gathering everything up and turned to Sirius, "I will need you to send me a copy of every memory you intend to offer up to the Ministry. I think your offer was good, don't get me wrong boy, but it was also foolish. The Ministry is going to have egg smeared all over it's face because of this and they will be looking for any scrap of a screw up on your part to try and divert blame. If we see the memories first we can try and stay ahead of it." Sirius could only agree with the man as he saw them all of of the floo and headed to lunch with the rest of his family.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

A couple of hours after lunch while everyone is again sitting and chatting in the play room while Harry plays with his dragon and a similar hippogryph, Moxie pops in startling all four of them.

Moxie curtsy's in her purple and pink striped dress, her overlarge ears bouncing with her movements and her large eyes remorseful, "Moxie is sorry Masters and Mistress, but Masters' mother being in the fire wanting to talk to Mistress."

"Inform her I'm on my way please Moxie." Turning to Sirius, "I'll return shortly, I'm sure." Sirius merely nods at her and continues playing dragons with Harry as Süheyla makes her way downstairs to the sitting room.

When she arrives she greets her mother-in-law properly, who returns the greeting before glancing around the room from the fireplace "So, where is the child?"

Süheyla would give her mother-in-law a small smile, "Henry is upstairs in the play room with Mr. Lupin and Sirius."

"Sirius?! By Merlin, what on earth girl?!"

With a small laugh she would explain, "After Remus and I left Gringotts' I went on to the Ministry as we had discussed. Only to find out that Barty Crouch was shuffled over to the Department of Inter-national Magical Cooperation and Amelia Bones is now head of Magical Law Enforcement. She insisted he had already been tried but when she went to make a copy of his records for the barristers she noticed there was no trial transcript. After that she went and I assume, spoke with Crouch and the Minister while sending Moody to Azkaban where they had sent Sirius. His trial is on the twenty fourth at 10 am and we met with the barristers this morning. Sirius and I will be raising Henry here, as Sirius had legitimized him shortly after his birth so to everyones knowledge there is no one with a stronger claim."

Walburga sits quiet for several moments trying to process everything her daughter-in-law told her, her mind was reeling. "So the boy is a black?"

"Just as much as he is a Potter. Though worry not mother, Sirius and I will still be having at least three more children as laid out in our contract. Henry just allows us some practice first."

Walburga would nod, "That is acceptable. I would like to spend some of the holidays with my grandson if that is agreeable."

"Of course mother, it is to be expected after all. Though I will say that depending on what all happens after the trial, what with my business, and how the ministry decide to handle everything about this screw up we may have to ask you to watch Henry here at the manor. Remus Lupin will be moving in to help guard him but should he be unavailable we would like to be able to call on you."

"That is only proper my dear. Tell my son to inform me should he need me for anything, I will be preparing a few gifts for little Henry but I am free to watch over him whenever you should need me."

"Thank you mother." With a small smile to each other Walburga ends the call and Süheyla slumps some on the floor. This was getting to be too much for her, she barely felt as though she had a moment to breathe before something else was happening. She firmed herself up and headed back up to the play room to inform Sirius and Remus of what all was said. She would get through this, she had to for her familys' sake.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

While Süheyla was on the floo with Walburga the two men had continued playing with Harry and talking.

"So see if she can make a Puddlemere Untied stadium or a Hogwarts one for Christmas?" Coming from Sirius as he had his dragon fly away from Harrys grabbing hands and giggling mouth.

"While Puddlemere would be a nice nod to James, I think Harry would like the brighter colors of a Hogwarts one more." From Remus, as he has his dragon swoop in and "eat" Harrys stomach causing a lot of happy squeals to come from the little boy.

"You're right I think, so Hogwarts it is. Wonder if we can get her to make a special Christmas dragon for his stocking."

"Probably, maybe give it some holly wings and a Christmas hat or something. So if the stadium is from Santa and you're getting him the broom before hand who should the baby quidditch balls be from?" Grunting some as Harry climb onto his back where he was laying in the floor, to try and reach the dragon Sirius had.

"Probably you. " Swooping the dragon in and out of Harrys reach to keep the game going. "Then everyone has gotten him something quidditch-y for Christmas. Maybe you can get him a baby book on dragons too, he seems enthralled by these things."

"Those are most definitely going to be a top seller. I wouldn't be surprised if most homes have some of these things after the holidays."

Conversation came and went as they played with the baby while waiting on Süheyla to return, planning out Christmas gifts, or food they wanted served. When she returned to the room she couldn't help but smile at them. Sirius was crawling around on his hands and knees "chasing" Harry who was toddling away from him giggling with the dragon Sirius had had when she left. She sat back down with a small laugh before quietly letting them know what all was said and they went back to enjoying their afternoon and learning how they would fit together as a family.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

In a castle in the highlands of Scotland, the aging Headmaster of Hogwarts reclined back in his seat at his desk, taking a short break from all of the parchment work he had been working on. He guessed he had been too wrapped up dealing with trials, placing the blood wards, dealing with the press, so on and so forth and had just let the school fall behind everything else. Well no more, he's finished everything else now and should have plenty of time to set things to rights.

He reached into the drawer of his desk to get another bottle of purple ink out(it was his favorite at the moment.) and his hand brushed the box where the blood ward monitor was being kept. He set the ink on the desk top and pulled the box out, warring with himself a bit but he did want to know how little Harry was faring so far with his Aunt. He opened the box thinking of how Harry is likely happy to have a new playmate in his cousin, laughing to himself as he thought of the high jinks they are likely to be getting into...and then he freezes. The monitor is flashing quickly, the wards are on the verge of collapsing! This can't be! It's only been two weeks what on earth could have happened!

He rushed to the fireplace quickly throwing in some floo powder and calling out "Ministry of Magic!", once through he runs to the lifts, by-passing the security wizard completely, and curses it's slowness. On any other day the speed of the lifts wouldn't have bothered him, but now when time was of the essence he wanted to pull out his wand and try to make them go faster. Thankfully they arrive before he decides to give it a try in his panic. He quickly steps through, eyes barely leaving the monitor until the lift stops at the correct floor, where he all but runs straight to the Directors office, right past the secretary, opening the door without knocking, startling Amelia and causing him to stare down her wand.

"Amelia! Quickly, gather all of the aurors possible! The wards at Harry Potters home must be under attack! We must get there as fast as possible!"

"What do you mean he's under attack? Who could possibly know where he is? The Ministry doesn't know where he is and you've refused to tell anyone who has asked you outright!" While speaking she tapped her Auror badge in a certain sequence to signal an emergency to all on-duty aurors.

"Harry is with Lilys' sister, someone who knew of them...Maybe Sirius Black passed the information along to others! Send someone to question him at azkaban while we are saving Harry! Who knows what else he may have told others!"

"I can't send anyone to azkaban to question him Dumbledore." Stepping out of the office with him and heading to the bullpen where all of the aurors were finishing gathering.

"Why not?! It's important to know-"

"He was released into his wifes' custody yesterday evening."

"Amelia how could you! He's a very dangerous man! He is likely the one attacking Harry Potter right now!" Holding the monitor up towards her furiously as it's blinking so fast it's almost glowing before...The lights stop and the monitor breaks in two in the aged Headmasters hands.

"What does that mean Headmaster? Why did it break like that?"

With a look of utter anguish on his face, and a broken tone he responds. "It means that we are too late...Harry Potter is dead."

Nothing but silence and shocked faces can be found after that somber statement. A few aurors start sobbing, some shaking their heads hoping they heard wrong. Finally Amelia Bones barks out, "All Aurors prepare to depart to Starborn Manor and apprehend Sirius Black. Lady Shafiq is not to be harmed and could in fact already be injured herself."

Dumbledore looks to her in confusion and a bit of anger and grief, "Why go there if he is at Potters former residence?"

"Because we don't know that he is at Potters, but he is supposed to be at Starborn Manor. If he is unaware of the monitor you have he may well head back there. We can use this time to set up an ambush for him. If he is were he is supposed to be, then he would be the perfect person to question on who all would know of Lilys' sister, thus giving us a good starting point to find the boys murderer."

Dumbledore would nod and firm himself up, carefully placing the now broken pieces on Amelias' desk. He couldn't believe he had failed. He hadn't even protected the little boy for a month...

Three minutes later it sounded like someone playing with bubble wrap as the aurors all started disapparating out to the ward line of the Shafiq family manor. All intent on getting information or revenge for their little savior.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

A/N: Here ya go, this one went much smoother to write. The next chapters should hopefully be the same as i have a rather set time-line of events to take us to Christmas.


End file.
